Fate
by TeamEdwardAllTheWayXD
Summary: Life was boring. Or so she thought. Bella only had her books and her father... Until a certain bronze haired prince turns her life upside down. Based on Beauty and the Beast. Written with xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx
1. Chapter 1

Two mysterious women.

Deciding the fate of a young prince.

Now a terrifying monster, with a heart of ice.

His punishment, eternity alone.

Or so he thinks...

This is the story of Edward Masen, and his terrifying fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a prince of such beauty shining on the outside, but so much hate, and darkness on the inside. He never saw what was right in front of him, until it was too late. Can our daring prince win the maidens heart and save the da-"

"Wait a minny-mo-jim-jam, it's too early in the morning for jaffa cakes, you don't half waffle on! Anyway, hurry up talking to yourself, Mr Grumpy up there wants his dinner."

"Dinner for ONE."

"gggggrrrrr" Came from the West Wing.

"Oh boohoo! I should be the one complaining, Alice just gave me a make-over!"

A high pitched giggle could be heard. "You're welcome Laura!"

"Fuck off, Pixie."

"I thought Tinkerbell went into hiding?"

"No no, that was me. Getting my own back. Toodles!" She walks out the door, and not two seconds later, pops her head back in.

"Pst, Ellie! She's coming, isn't she?! You only talk to yourself in situations like this!" She whispers.

"Of course she's coming. I told you this day would come. We just need to make sure he doesn't fuck it up." Ellie starts cleaning the kitchen. SOME people in this house still need to eat.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to _interfere_??" Says Laura, badly trying to imitate her friend.

"Oh, shut up. Go and annoy someone else."

"Hey, EMMETT!! JASPER!! PLAY PONIES WITH ME!!" and off she skips.

Ellie sighs, and looks towards the ceiling. The Master was upstairs. Closing her eyes, her vision transfers to where he paced. Her bronze-haired Master was circling the rose, muttering with a frustrated look on his face. Closing her eyes again, her whole body disappears from downstairs and re-appears next to the rose.

"You know, she might not be as far away as you think." Says Ellie, placing her hand on his back. He hisses and pulls away.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"You know who I mean. The one you are looking for. The one who will turn you human."

He sighs. _Time's running out, El, isn't it?_

"Yes. The rose is starting to wilt."

"God, I'm so stupid! I should've just talked myself into loving Alice or Rosalie. Or you-"

"Woah there! Don't you pay attention? _True _love. That's what you need. Not pretending to fall in love. You're looking for when your heart skips a beat just by thinking about them. You need someone who makes you want to change back so you can be better for them, not for yourself!" She sighs. After all these years, he still didn't understand the whole 'love' concept.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?! I've never been in love before! That's the whole point of this, surely _you_ remember that!" He spits, accusingly.

"Of course I remember. You need to understand why I did it though, Edward." She pleads.

"Ok. Fine. Explain that night to me from your point of view."

(_Flashback)_

"Oh come on Ellie! How bad can he be really? So he's selfish and vain. What princes his age aren't? Just leave him alone." Whined Laura, as she followed me into the woods and towards the castle.

"It matters, because he will soon be King and in control of all these people, and with a heart as cold as his, they will all perish before long. Someone has to snap him out of his bubble. And we have to be ugly to do it." I say, grimacing slightly.

"Oh, yay!!! Can I be a hobo? Maybe I should shave half of my hair off. Hmm... OR! I could do that thing where my eyes, like, come right out of their sockets. Wanna see?!?!"

"Not particularly."

"Oh. I see."

For once there seemed to be a beat of silence, when-

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Oh for fucks sake, shut up! Yes, we'll be there in ten minutes. Actually, now might be a good time for our disguises." I said, and whipped out a wand. Waving it over the both of us, we turned into ugly old hags. I even gave Laura only one eye, just because I love her really.

"Wow, I look SO cool!!" She said, properly impressed. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. Great. Why did I give myself a limp?? After what turned into more like fifteen minutes walking, we came to a massive iron gate. It looked terrifying, but it was not for security. It wasn't even locked! It was for the prince to show off, and for that reason, I transformed it into a pathetic picket fence, just because I could.

"Ok Laura. Show-time. If he's as cold-hearted as I know he is, he'll turn his nose up at us. Don't say anything 'cute', 'funny' or 'troublesome'- wait, on second thoughts, don't talk at all. Can you do that for me? Just look, what's the word, deep? Ok, go." I say, a thousand miles a minute. Laura opened her mouth to say something, but I gave her one of my 'looks' and she shut it again pretty quickly.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a devastatingly handsome man, dressed head to toe in gold and jewels. He looked once at us and snorted.

"And what do you want?" he sneered. His voice was perfect, though. Like velvet. I chanced a side-glance at Laura. She looked like she'd melted. Eyes glassy and a stupid smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I didn't need to say anything about her not talking. She seemed incapable anyway.

"Please, Your Highness, we've been travelling for days, and haven't eaten in so long. You wouldn't be so kind as to lend us a room for the night? We won't be a bother." I said. I was impressed with myself, thought I sounded pretty convincing.

He actually laughed.

"A room? In my castle? For a couple of beggars? I don't think so!" And he went to close the door. I stopped him by offering the beautiful rose I had hidden under my cloak.

"Last chance, Charming." I said, slightly sarcastically. "I'll give you the rose as a reward."

He laughed again.

"I have a Rose, thanks." He turned and grabbed a gorgeous blonde maid from around the waist.

"Edward Masen,-" I stormed. Shit, I hope I don't sound like his mother.

"It's Prince Edward Masen, actually. To you." He said, cutting me off with a smirk and a fucking wink. Ok. He did it. He went _way _too far!

I heard Laura's quiet, "Ooooohhhhh." From behind me as my temper rose. Time for the grand finale.

I took out the wand and waved it over us both, the hags falling away. We are enchantresses, after all. Not exactly ugly. Edward's face was in awe of what he'd just witnessed. If I could, I'd laugh.

"Edward Masen," Ha! No correction this time, _Your Highness_?! "Your selfishness and vanity have turned you into a monster, so I will accent this. You will become the most beautiful creature this world has ever seen. You will also be the most terrifying. Never again will you leave this castle. Never again will you have a heart-beat," By this point, his shocked body had begun to rise, light shining off him as he changed. "You will be as cold and hard as your dead heart. You will be a monster, a bloodsucker, a killer. Your eyes will turn red, a shocking colour, as proof to what you are." I spat. Hey, I was pretty good at this! I turned to Laura, nodding to her. She should be able to have _some _fun, after all.

"Every living creature in this house will also lose their humanity. You will be immortal and trapped for all eternity. Unless..." and she trailed off. I looked at her confused. "Dramatic" she mouthed, with a wink. I snorted.

"Unless? Unless WHAT??!!" He roared. At this point, he fell and landed in a heap on the floor. I walked over and gently picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"Unless you can learn how to love." She finished gently. "You have twenty years. Until the last petal of this rose falls. Failing to do so, you will be a monster. Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Dad! Breakfast is ready!" I shout up the stairs to my father. My father is the greatest man I've ever met. Sweet and kind and a talented inventor, no matter what people say, so I'm more than happy to help him out with cooking and cleaning and house-work. After all, things have been hard since my mother left.

"Thank you, Bells."

"No problem. So, you working again today?"

"Yeah, sorry sweetie, I am. Is there anything you have planned for today? Why don't you hang out with that girl, what's her name? Oh, Jessica." He says, digging into his eggs.

"Sure, I would Dad, but I get the feeling she doesn't like me much. In fact, I get the feeling not many people like me much." I say, my head drooping a bit. "I'll probably just go to the bookshop." I decide, and I too start eating my breakfast.

I walk into town a couple of hours later. Jessica, Tanya and Lauren give me dirty looks, but I pay no attention. They can just carry on staring at-

"Look, Mike! It's the beautiful Bella! How are you today, sweetheart?" Ahh. Think of the Devil.

"Good morning Jacob." I say, politely, and try to manoeuvre my way around him.

"Not so fast! So, where are you heading?" He asks, slinging his massive arm around my shoulders. He doesn't seem to get the hint.

"The bookshop." I reply bluntly. No need to encourage him.

"Books? And what would someone as pretty as you want with a bunch of books? Let me share my wisdom with you, Bella. Books are for ugly people so they can hide their faces. Your face is far from ugly, so why don't you spend the day with me instead? I could show you my prizes." Woah. Cocky, much?

"Thank you for the offer, and the, uhh, compliment. At least I think it was. But I really have to get on my way. I'll see you around." I say quickly, and ducking under his arm, I run the rest of the way to the bookshop.

"Good morning Ms. Cope!" I say, cheerfully.

"Good morning dear. Back again so soon? You have to have read every book in here by now!" She laughs.

"That's true. You don't have anything new in?" I ask, hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Just in this morning. It's called _Twilight_. All about vampires and true love. You'll enjoy it!"

"Great! I'll take it!" I say. Most people would find it sad that I get so excited about books, but what can I say? It's my way only way out of this town. "How much?"

"Oh, it's on the house, dear. Just because you're my favourite customer. But don't tell anyone!" She laughs.

"Thank you! I must be on my way, but no doubt I'll be in again tomorrow!" And I walk out the shop reading the book.

Our village is beautiful, but surrounded by forests that few people venture through. I've never left, and even though my father sees this as a good thing, but I don't see why anyone would want to spend every single day doing the same thing, seeing the same people. Nothing's new, nothing's exciting, and my only escape is my books. Living someone else's life, if only for an hour or two is the only thing that keeps my interest most days. I am perfectly aware that some people think it odd that a young girl is so interested in literature, but it no longer bothers me. They can think what they want; I will leave this place some day.

BOOM!!!

Oh, shit. I think that's my house.

Running through the cobbled street, which is a very bad idea for me, I catch a glimpse of my house in the distance. Smoke oozing out of the windows and chimney. That does not look good. As I'm running past, I over-hear Jacob laughing full-out hysterical at my poor house. I stop and shoot him a death-glare. He instantly stops and composes himself. Whatever. I don't have time for idiots like him, anyway.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Save it." I say, bluntly and coldly. I'm not wasting any more time putting up with his crap.

Turning on my heel, I sprint to the house, and pull open the door. Inside is black with smoke.

"Father? Daddy?" I call. At first I hear nothing. Then, I hear a faint but distinctive cough, coming from further inside the house. I wrestle my way through the smoke, and reach my father. Grabbing his hand, I pull him back the way I came, and we make it outside to the clean air.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" I ask, worriedly.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Thank you. But, the good news is, I was using trial and error, and while that was clearly an error, I now know how to fix it. I'll leave tonight for the fair, Bella!"

"Dad, are you sure it's a good idea to go straight back in there? What if this idea doesn't work either? What if you get hurt? Daddy, please. Just be careful."

"Always am, Bells. I'll leave tonight. Get there by the evening. Bella, would you be able to set up Philippe for me?"

"Of course, father." I sigh. I may play the part of a worried mother, but at the end of the day, I trust my father completely and would do anything for him.

* * *

I've spent all day securing the cart to our horse Philippe's back. Then I checked it. I also checked up on father's invention. He was right of course; it now works perfectly, so I have just finished tying it to the cart.

"Goodbye Bella! And take care while I'm gone!" He cries, disappearing off into the trees with his work.

I wave until he's completely out of sight, and then, walking back into our house, I sigh heavily. I want nothing more than to get out of here. To see the rest of the world, and carry on having reasons to turn down Jacob, because I know that if I stay here long enough, I'll have no choice but to be with him. Because my choice will be that, or being completely on my own.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I check to see who is outside, and when realising it is Jacob, almost decide to escape out the back door. But no such luck. He's already seen me.

"Good afternoon, Jacob. What can I do for you?" I say, as politely as I can.

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you know, that today is the day when all your dreams come true?" He asks, rudely walking past me into my house.

"Come in, then." I mutter sarcastically under my breath. "No, I wasn't even aware you knew of my dreams, Jacob."

"I know the dreams of all the other girls in town."

"Well I'm not like the other girls."

"Exactly! You're different! And this is probably why I feel so drawn to you."

_Oh, God no._

"I see. And what, may I ask is the dream you are referring to?"

He shrugs. Sits down and puts his feet up. "Me." He says, very simply.

"And this would be our misunderstanding. I'm sorry, Jacob, but I just don't think of you that way." I explain, kindly.

His face barely wavers.

"Of course you do! And, I've had the liberty of setting up our wedding just outside! If you're having doubts, my dear, rely on the impulse decision! Marry me!"

_Woah. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when baby gets EVERYTHING he wants._

"Ok. I'm not getting through to you. Does this help get the message across?" I open the door, and trip him out of my house.

_Thank. God._

**Hi! I think this is the first time I've left an author's note in this story. Just thought I'd take time to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, or added this story to their favourites or alerts. It really means a lot to me, because I don't feel I should tell people to review like some people do. I feel that if they have something to say, they should say it. Otherwise, don't bother. So getting the emails that prove that someone likes it is very reassuring. I took a long time to write this chapter. Trying to mix two characters is pretty tricky. You need to make sure you've got the right amount of both in there, but I think I've done ok :/ Also, I started writing this story with my friend Laura. We wrote the Prologue and most of the first Chapter together. I think what'll happen is eventually I'll get around to sending the story so far to her, and she'll post it, and add some of her own chapters. It'll probably work out fine, but just so you know that she gets credit too. Ok, I think that's everything. Thanks for reading! Love you all! xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
